Swinging in the night
by Stixz Awesome
Summary: The two couples have talked and planned for months and now they're finally going to fulfill one of their most decadent fantasies by spending a weekend in a luxurious hotel for some exciting and erotic, swinging action. What sort of perverted ideas and enticing games will these four come up with during this moment where any partner is up for grabs?
1. Chapter 1

**Sexual content:**

AU, swinging, blowjob, edging & post-orgasm torture.

* * *

Chapter 1

In the midst of a cold, November evening, just as the first snow of the year had begun to fall, we find our two couples enjoying a romantic meal at an expensive hotel. Sabo, thanks to his sizeable wealth, had made arrangements for them to experience a far more intimate dining experience than what your average customer could ever hope to afford. He had also managed to procure the hotel's finest suite which consisted of several spacious rooms with their own private personnel. Each room had been specifically tailored to satisfy their every need, including any and all necessities required for their nightly activities later on.

Soft music played in the background as the four ate and drank merrily from the wide variety of delectable food and drink. The walls surrounding them were clad in simple and somber wallpaper that gave a nice contrast to the otherwise bright and expressive art that it wore. A large window spanned from one end of the wall to the next, giving the couples an astonishing view over the scenic landscape. Silver and gold coiled and wrapped exquisitely around every ornament, furniture and item in the room. The chandelier, as well as the candle lights dotting their table, gave the room a cozy and comfortable glow in its otherwise dim atmosphere.

The idea for this experiment came weeks prior to this night, and the topic even farther back in time. Fundamentally, Luffy and Sabo had always shared absolutely everything with each other, they were brothers after all, and why should their wives be any different? To most normal people, sharing your husband, or wife, with other individuals is a ridiculous notion. However, for these four, nothing could be more natural. Not even Nami or Koala had any objections whatsoever. In actually, both of them had been very keen on trying it out, for similar but individual reasons of course.

"I can't believe we finally get to do this; I've been so excited this past week!" Koala said, having just finished her dessert.

"I know, right!?" Nami eagerly jumped in, clearly impatient. "If only this monkey of a man here could finish up soon so we could get to it."

"To be fair, we could always get started without him…" Sabo suggested, raised one of his eyebrows as he looked at Luffy.

"Hey, just give me one moment so I can finish this steak!"

"Fat chance, brother; we've waiting far too long for this, just to wait for you to settle your bottomless stomach!"

As Sabo, Nami and Koala stood up from the table, a couple beads of sweat began to form on Luffy's forehead. His brain was worked well beyond its limit trying to decide what was more important; his food, or sex. Fortunately, Luffy manage to solve this problem by bringing the food to the bed. Of course, not even he would be so crass as to eat whilst fucking, so he simply hurried after the three with as much food in his mouth as he could fit.

After entering the bedroom, where the rest had taken residence, Luffy quickly swallowed the food and chugged the remainder of his drink before leaping onto the massive bed. Narrowly avoiding the flying projective, Nami simply sighed and ignored her fumbling husband before turning her attention towards Sabo. She had been eyeing him all night after all, not only because of his good looks, but also because of his massive, bloated, leathery pouch that was filled to the brim with the thing she loved most, money.

Watching as Nami flirted with her husband and giving him some rather suggestive touches here and there, Koala took the opportunity to make her own advances. As she approached Luffy, Koala kneeled down on the bed and placed herself just above the cheerful, stuffed man. Once she had gotten his attention by using her large chest and impressive cleavage; she leaned in a smothered his face with them.

"Careful, darling, you don't want to cause too much of a mess just yet; that Luffy is a notorious quick-shot!" Sabo joked.

"Mmmph!" Luffy replied, muffled by the voluptuous bosom resting on his face.

"As if." Nami chimed in. "You have no idea just how long Luffy can last after all the training I've put him through."

"Training?" Sabo asked as confusing images appeared in his mind.

"Why don't we have a little blowjob competition to see whose husband can last the longest then?" Koala grinned. "Of course, we have to switch husbands to make things fair…"

"No, seriously; what kind of training?"

"You're on..." Nami paused briefly, thinking up a clever punishment. "The first one to make their partner cum first wins, and the loser has to watch the rest of us fuck for one round!

"Puah!" Luffy gasped, appearing from beneath the fleshy mounds. "Shishishi! That sounds like fun!"

"I hope you're prepared, Nami, I'm not going to lose…" Koala grinned deviously.

"We'll see about that…"

"Seriously, what training!?" Sabo was being completely ignored.

After Nami and Koala's brief interaction, they had both Sabo and Luffy seated on the edge of the bed with their clothes off. Nami and Koala stood right in front of them, slowly teasing the hardening boys with some seductive undressing. Neither of the girls bothered with underwear and eagerly bent over to give their husbands a quick, invigorating peek. After the dresses had fallen to the floor, revealing every inch of their erotic, sensuous and completely naked bodies, Nami and Koala kneeled down and crawled lewdly towards the two waiting cocks.

Nami was the first one to reach her target and quickly wrapped her soft lips around Sabo's stiff member. She sucked hard on the tip and rubbed her tongue against the pulsating underside, looking straight into his eyes. Her hands ran up and down along his length, teasing it slightly before settling around his big testicles. With a firm squeeze, Nami tugged on them, pulling and fondling as she worked on his cock.

Sabo groaned slightly, keeping most of his arousal in check as to not look too weak compared to Luffy. Even though Nami had barely begun her blowjob, Sabo felt an unusual lack of control creeping up on him. He stared down at the woman, watching as she worked his cock with impressive detail; it was certainly different from how his own wife used to do it. Nami met his gaze and moaned as she popped him out of her mouth. "Just give me that money-shot, Sabo…" she demanded, running her tongue from his balls, up his throbbing shaft and flicking it off of his oozing slit.

Just next to her, Koala had selected a different approach and was slurping hard and fast on Luffy's cock, filling the room with wet, lewd and sloppy sounds. Her hands squeezed and stroked in opposite directions of each other, all while sliding up and down in sync with her hungry mouth. Luffy was already gritting his teeth as his brother's wife pumped and milked his cock. Koala didn't bother looking up at him; she had simply closed her eyes and was completely enthralled with her goal of making him cum.

A faint blush spread across her face as she continued to suck and lick all over his pulsating cock-head. Koala had invested her entire being into this blowjob and couldn't help but to enjoy herself far more than she could have ever anticipated. Although Luffy wasn't as big as Sabo, he wasn't far off; there was something about him that drove her completely crazy. Maybe it was just the fact that she was sucking another man's cock, right next to her husband. Maybe it was just how taboo the entire situation felt, how wrong it should be; but god did it feel right!

Both Luffy and Sabo were closing in on their limits, holding on to whatever drop of control they had left. They groaned and grunted, feeling their orgasms being forced out by these viciously hungry girls. But, one of them were faring a little bit worse than the other, and it was starting to show. Nami had switched to a more aggressive approach after building up sufficient amount of pressure in Sabo's testicles. It had been a slow, meticulous start, but once she had laid the foundation for her victory, Nami gave it all she had and raced towards the finish line.

Sucking like a frenzied animal, Nami slurped and stroked at the large cock in her mouth, savoring every single inch of his tasty meat. Her tongue coiled and wrapped around his sensitive cock-head, licking and teasing out more and more precum as her hands slid up and down his throbbing length. With every second that passed, with every suck and slurp, with every stroke and squeeze, Nami forced Sabo to the edge and threw him over the edge.

Popping him out of her mouth and releasing her hands from his cock, Nami dragged her tongue along the underside of his shaft and flicked it off of the tip of his head. Sabo couldn't stop the impending orgasm and, with a heavy groan, he let himself go completely. Jets of thick, stringy semen shot out of him, flying straight into the air and all over Nami's grinning face. Her hands were simply resting around the base of his cock, kneading and massaging without giving him any direct stimulation. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, hoping to catch some the delicious fluid.

"Hey! What the hell, Sabo!?" Koala roared, annoyed at her husband for cumming so quickly.

"Haha, sorry, Hun… I had no idea Nami was so skilled with blowjob!" Sabo laughed nervously.

"Aww, too bad, Koala. It looks like you've lost. You sure did your best, though…" Nami teased, playing with her husband's cum.

"You sassy, brat!" Koala fumed, puffing her cheeks up in retort to Nami's provocations. _How does someone three years younger than me beat me at blowjobs!?_ her mind screamed.

"Koala, don't stop, I'm really close!" Luffy intervened, expressing his frustration.

"Grr… Fine!"

After pouting for a short while and staring annoyingly at her husband, Koala turned towards Luffy and resumed her blowjob. Even though she had lost, at least she could find solace in the fact that she would still be able to enjoy a good, hard cock. _I'm so going to whip his ass when we get home…_ she thought.

Koala didn't have to do all that much before Luffy was back to the peak of his arousal, but instead of making him cum right away, Koala decided to tease him a little bit. Just as he was about to explode all over her, Koala stopped and just kept him in her mouth, forcing him through a harsh edging. Luffy begged her to keep going, but she remained still and managed the best smile she could with his big cock still inside her.

Once he had settled down, Koala continued her devious teasing and kept edging him over and over again. Not until she had halted five his orgasms did she finally allow him some relief. Once Luffy realized that she wasn't going to stop, he grabbed on to the bed and held on for dear life. His balls tensed up, shot into his groin and began pumping hard and fast. His cock throbbed and jerked as the cum travelled up his length and erupted out from his bloated tip, straight into Koala's throat.

Luffy sighed with relief when the rush of pleasure washed over him; his nuts were finally free to empty their agonizingly large load of semen. He could feel her tongue playing with his cock-head as she continued to suck and stroke all the way until his orgasm had died down. But instead of stopping as the final drop of sperm had left him, Koala snaked her arms around his back and latched on to him, keeping him secured as she slurped on his sensitive tip. His moans quickly turned into wild whimpering as the sensation became far too strong for him. Luffy tried to push her away, but she would not let go; she simply continued to suck, slurp and lick all over him. To the side of hem, Sabo and Nami looked on and chuckled to themselves, enjoying the wonderfully lewd and hilarious view of Koala's sadistic torture, and Luffy's frantic attempts at escaping her.

"I probably should have told you that Koala is a sore loser, haha!" Sabo was laughing his ass off at Luffy; he was still twitching on the bed after his wife had tortured him for five long minutes.

"That was so fucking hot!" Nami wooed, praising Koala's sudden burst of evil.

"That's what he gets for not cumming when I wanted him to…" Koala returned to her previous, pouting state. "I'm slightly envious of you, though, Nami. He has a really great cock."

"Hey, your husband isn't too shabby either; I really enjoyed milking him dry…"

"Well then, should we get to the rewarding the winner of this little contest?" Sabo's eyes narrowed, grabbing onto Nami and pulling her up on the bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sexual content:**

AU, swinging, cunnilingus, group-sex, doggy-style, missionary, face-sitting, forced orgasm.

* * *

Chapter 2

With a firm, guiding tug, Nami was pulled up onto the bed and was placed just above Sabo's slick, hard cock. She leaned down instinctively and let him have a quick taste of her massive tits, expecting him to lie compliant so she could smother him briefly. As her heavy chest hung lewdly above him, Sabo reached up, just slightly, and latched on to one of her nipples, pulling it down and swirling his tongue around it. Nami yelped softly as she was being pulled into his embraced. His hands pressed against her back, roaming up and down her tender flesh until they had settled, with a strong grip, on each of her butt-cheeks.

Kneading the firm rump, Sabo pushed Nami down until the tip of his cock prodded her drenched cunt. With a wet, sticky sound, his cock plunged into her pussy, spreading the tight walls until his entire length was buried inside of her. Nami groaned and bit her lower lip as the aching frustration quickly vanished and was replaced with an urgent need to fuck. She squeezed down on him as she began to twist and rotate her hips, grinding his cock and pressing it against all of her sensitive spots.

"Holy hell, you are one tight girl!" Sabo grunted.

"Aaah… You're not so bad yourself. I can do wonders with a cock like yours!"

Koala crawled up on the bed and lied down next to Sabo and stared at her lover's cock being ridden so perversely in front of her. "You better not spend all that energy on Nami, you hear?" Koala ran her fingers along his chest. "I'll be expecting an equal fucking once you're done with her."

"Haha! Don't worry, Hun; there's enough of me for everyone."

"I hope for your sake, Koala, that you don't mind waiting a bit because I'm going to take my time and fuck your husband nice and-Aaaaaahhh!" Nami's sentence was cut short by the sudden thrust of Luffy's cock. "Fuuuuuuck, Luffy! At least warn me before you just shove it in there!"

"Shishishi! Don't be such a worry-wart, I even lubed up for you!" Luffy chuckled, pushing his cock all the way into Nami's ass.

"That is not the problem!"

Before Nami could adequately express her concerns regarding Luffy's sudden burst of butt-sex, Sabo thrust his hips upwards and lunged her a short distance into the air. Nami moaned as his cock quickly slid out of her, just to the tip, before it pushed back in. With a steady rhythm, Sabo continued to thrust in and out of Nami before she had the chance to settle back down on him. As if that wasn't enough, Luffy had already begun sliding in and out of her ass, slowly building up a working rhythm together with his brother.

Nami groaned and grunted as she was fucked in both of her holes. The big cocks shot into her, grinding against her sensitive flesh, only to slide out and repeat the process over and over again. Koala, lying just next to her, stared and observed Nami's increasingly lewd expression as she was fucked harder and harder. She pouted slightly as envy and frustration bubbled inside of her; she wanted those cocks inside her as well. Nami's cheeks blushed in response to the envious gaze traveling all over her naked body; it was very embarrassing but also incredibly arousing at the same time. Every little shift and twitch of pleasure in her body could be seen and enjoyed as she was being doubled-teamed by the energetic brothers.

Luffy and Sabo steadily increased the pace of their fucking, thrusting their cocks into Nami with a blistering speed, forcing out many wonderful moans out of the girl. Luffy grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her back towards him, arching her back so that her sizeable tits bounced lewdly in front of Sabo's face. With each thrust of his cock, Luffy would yank her backwards so that her rear would press towards him and he pushed in.

Sabo, grabbing onto Nami's tits, squeezed and played with them as she was pushed and pulled, back and forth. Despite enjoying himself immensely, Sabo had to fight to keep himself inside of her as Luffy's energetic fucking was slowly jerking her backwards and away from him. Of course, not wanting to simply tug at Nami's tits, Sabo quickly let go of her and wrapped his arms under her own and around her back, just so she wouldn't slip away from him.

"Aaah ah aha aaaaah!" Nami moaned as her body was being used. "S-Slow down. I'm going to c-cum too quickly!"

Neither of the boys cared much Nami's meager request and continued regardless. Their cocks slid in and out of her, spreading her ass and pussy, pushing the walls aside with ease. Each push of their large dicks sent jolts of pleasure through her body, all the way from her groin, up the length of her spine and straight into her melting brain. Nami groaned and gasped as her orgasm welled up from inside. With a sudden, flaring spark, the thrusting cocks forced her over the edge with a remarkable strength.

"AAaaaaaah! Cumming!" Nami screamed, feeling her pussy squeeze down on Sabo's shaft.

Glaring at her husband, Koala fingered herself as he made the other girl cum her brains out. It was hot, but very infuriating watching her lover have his way with another woman. Sure, if she could have some fun at the same time, then things would be fine, but that wasn't the case; she had to wait until they were done with Nami. As her fingers ran through her moist lips and periodically pushing deep into her slit, Koala had finally run out of patience. Sitting up on her knees, with her fingers still deep inside, Koala inched closer towards Sabo and positioned herself above his head.

"Dear husband." Koala said with a hint of mischievousness in her voice. "You wouldn't mind being the lovely darling that I know you are and help me out with this itch I've been having?" She let her juices drip onto his face as she continued to masturbate. "I just can't seem to reach it…"

"Well… I mean." Sabo paused briefly. "We're a bit-mmmpph!" Before Sabo could finish his sentence, Koala sat down on his face and grinded her wet cunt against his mouth.

"Silly boy your compliance was never considered a factor." Koala said with a loving smile before turning her attention towards Nami, grabbing onto her hair and guided her face towards her aching sex. "And you thought you could just hog all the fun for yourself, didn't you, Nami?

Unable to think, much less talk, Nami only grunted and moaned as she was being pressed down and against Koala's pussy. Instinctively, Nami stuck out her tongue and tried to reach the sensitive clit in front of her. Grinning triumphantly, Koala leaned backwards and arched her back, just to give her friend a better view. Feeling Sabo's tongue penetrate her wet pussy, Koala chuckled and held Nami in place. With a bit of fiddling, during the brief moments of Luffy's thrusts, Nami managed to wrap her lips around Koala's aching bud and began to play with it eagerly. Awkward as it was, both Sabo's and Nami's efforts proved sufficient to sate Koala's urgent need – at least for the moment.

Luffy felt Nami's ass tighten around his cock as she continued to cum, squeezing down on length as he thrust into her. Fucking so vigorously, after having ejaculated once already, was taking its toll on his cock and was already, and rapidly, approaching his second orgasm. Besides Koala's naughty grin, Luffy couldn't really gauge the situation all that well. He wanted to know how close his brother was and make sure that he wouldn't ejaculate before him. Giving Sabo even a single win would be bad after all. Despite that, Luffy steeled himself and focused all his might on not cumming, which was far easier said than done.

As the four continued to fuck and enjoying their evening of debauchery, the sound they produced increased with each passing moment, filling the entire room with lewd moans and heavy grunting. They were being so loud that even the staff-members of the hotel, on the other side of the walls, could hear them. Not that the group cared about such small stuff, though; all they could think of was to fuck each other silly.

Nami, who was being held down by the rest, was having her third orgasm by now; her face was soaked with sweat and Koala's juices. She lapped away as well as she could, but sadly couldn't manage much considering how hard both Luffy and Sabo were giving it to her. Luckily for her, Sabo had her back and was licking and sucking on his wife's pussy. If nothing else, Nami had the perfect view of it all and could enjoy the spectacle without having to spend much effort.

Feeling her orgasm approach, Koala squeezed her thighs together and pushed down onto Sabo's face, grinding her wet cunt against his eager tongue. Both her hands grabbed onto Nami's hair and pulled her against her groin. Seconds later, Koala let out a loud gasp as her husband forced her over the edge. Shaking and cumming, Koala gritted her teeth as electricity crackled through her aching body. Her juices gushed out with a tremendous force, covering Sabo's face and increasing his arousal to an unbearable height.

Sabo couldn't take it any longer. With his wife cumming all over his face, and Nami squeezing down on his throbbing cock, Sabo let himself go and exploding into the needy cunt around his shaft. Load after load of thick, steaming sperm rushed into Nami, filling every nook and cranny of her pussy. The sudden burst of ejaculate proved too much for the poor girl and pushed her over the edge yet again.

Like a chain reaction, the rippling pleasure coursed through one person to the next until it finally hit Luffy straight on. His cock could no longer take the intense squeezing around him and gritted his teeth as his balls began to unload. Luffy pulled Nami towards him as he thrust into her for a last time, filling her tight ass with his second load. Semen poured out in great quantities, shooting deep into her and plastered against the quivering walls.

All four were shaking and moaning together as they rode out their individual orgasm, cumming inside and all over their respective partner. Nami, who was in the middle of the group, was being filled to the brim by both men, all while Koala held her head in place and grinded her cumming pussy all over Nami's face. The four of them must've been shaking and humping for well over a minute before they finally slumped over to the side.

"H-Holy fucking shit, guys…" Nami groaned, feeling large amounts of sperm seep out of her. "That was amazing!"

"Hah… I could certainly do this far more often!" Sabo replied with a chuckle.

"I'm completely spent right now, but at least I won twice in a row!"

"What are you talking about, Luffy?" Sabo raised his head and stared at Luffy with narrowed eyes. "I was sandwiched between these lovely ladies while you only acted like a spare wheel for Nami." He replied with a smirk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Luffy roared, waving his clenched fist towards his brother.

"Just telling the truth, little brother…" An even wider smirk grew across his face as Sabo poured more fuel into the fire.

"Oh you are asking for it!"

"Can the two of you stop bickering like the small boys you are and, instead, use your cocks and fuck my brains out like the men you should be!" Koala intervened, silencing the two in an instant.

"But we've already came twice already…" Both responded in perfect, pathetic unison.

"I told you before, Sabo. I'm going to take what's mine!" Koala grinned, running her hands down his abdomen, all the way to his cock and gave it a quick rub. "Now get this thing hard so I can shove it in my ass! You too, Luffy!

"Yes, Ma'am!" Hurrying to comply with Koala's order, both of them quickly grabbed their dicks and started stroking for dear life, fearing what might come if the failed to perform.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Commissioned story**

 **Sexual content:**

Double penetration, lesbian & toys

* * *

Chapter 3

Koala stared intently at the two boys as they desperately stroked their cocks in hopes of getting them erect for her. There was definitely some fatigue in play, as they had recently experienced their second orgasm, so their members were a bit hesitant to do as they were told. On the other hand, Koala hadn't gotten to fuck a single one of them yet, and she was definitely not going to wait any longer, not after having seen Nami get double-teamed so deliciously just a minute ago. No, Koala wanted her turn and she wanted it now.

As the two struggled to get hard, Koala reached down her body, below her waist, and found her aching, drenched pussy and slipped a couple of fingers inside of it. It definitely wasn't enough to sate the tiniest bit of the enormous craving that she felt, but it would have to do while waiting for her two playmates to recover. With a frustrated sigh, Koala exhaled as the tension in her sex began to loosen up. Her fingers slid in and out, pushing and rubbing against her favorite spots, working and building that perverted appetite and readying herself for the fuck she so deeply craved.

She briefly closed her eyes to focus on the sweet sensation washing over her body, tasting every inch of her needy cunt. Leaning backwards, supporting her weight with her free hand, Koala spread her legs to both give herself better access, but also to give the two boys some encouragement. With a couple of lewd, seductive moans, she slowly opened her eyes and stared pleading towards her husband, urging him to come to her rescue. Together with her masturbation, the brief yet potent, slutty acting proved enough to make him sprout a painful erection in just a few moments. With a subtle, yet devious stare, Koala grinned triumphantly as she observed the pulsating slab of meat between his legs.

Turning her hungry gaze over towards Luffy, whose face had the most adorable, concentrated expression there was; even his tongue that stuck out by the edge of his mouth was overwhelmingly cute. With a soft chuckle, Koala reached out with her right leg and trailed her toes up along Luffy's body, until he realized what was happening. Following the curvature of her adventurous limb, Luffy soon found himself staring straight at her lovely, fingered sex.

"Dibs on the muff!" Luffy roared out with an unrivaled enthusiasm, startling the living crap out of every single person in the room.

A clenched fist rapidly flew towards him and smacked right into his temple. "Don't suddenly start screaming like that, you hairless muppet!" Nami roared in retort.

"Ow! What was that for, Nami!?"

*Smack* "How are you unable to process even the most obvious and redundant information!?"

"Precisely." Sabo intervened, shaking his head and crossing his arms as if he's about to give a stern, but necessary lecture. "There's no way you can call dibs on any of my wife's goods."

"My what?" Koala spoke, turning her attention towards Sabo whilst a wide, dangerous smile growing across her face.

"I-I mean…" Sabo stuttered, raising his hands in an apologetic behavior. "It should be up to you, Snuggle-buns, who and what you want to intercourse with!" He replied nervously as a bead of sweat ran down from his forehead. "Haha…"

"Oh aren't you just the kindest, most thoughtful person I know…" Koala replied, leaning in towards her husband with unknown intent. "You better behave now, Hunny, or I'll be forced to take out Steve…" She gestured towards a bag that was resting on top of a chair at the corner of the bedroom.

"O-Okay, okay! Let's not get hasty now!" Sabo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. "Good boy." Koala smiled.

"Who's Steve?" Luffy asked.

"Nothing at all, haha!" Sabo laughed nervously, flailing with his arms and luring his attention away from the innocent bag. "You have whatever you want, Luffy; as long as the beautiful, darling-star of my life agrees to it of course!"

"Really!?" Luffy cheered questioningly.

"I don't see why not…" Koala grinned, standing up on her knees and crawling towards Luffy. Her tits swinging softly from side to side she approached him. "I haven't gotten to taste that pretty-looking cock of his yet…" With a swift move, Koala wrapped her hand around Luffy's rock-hard member and gave it a brief, yet satisfying stroke. "Want to take me for a spin?"

"Sure!" Luffy simply replied.

"Then just lie down on your back and let me give you the ride of your life." She ambitiously stated, almost expecting to hear some critique from Nami, but, surprisingly, it never came. Instead, Nami had found something else that demanded her attention and had snuck away from the bed and tip-toed her way to that intriguing back in the corner of the room.

Ignoring Nami's snooping behavior, Luffy instead flung himself backwards and sent his entire upper body straight down into the soft, bouncy mattress and eagerly waited for his brother's wife to straddle him. Koala's hand was still clinging on to the throbbing shaft as she positioned herself above it. With a few adjustments, and as she lowered herself, the blonde woman brought his cock-head to her lips and ran it back and forth. Koala could feel him grow even harder as she continued to tease him, letting his tip prod against her opening. With a slow, careful movement, Koala let him slid in, just a single inch, and kept it there as she began rotating her hips.

Certain that his member had no chance of escaping her snug, wet grasp, Koala let go of his shaft and brought both of her hands up towards her chest. She eagerly grabbed ahold of her big breasts and pushed them together, squeezing and fondling them in front of Luffy's face. Each small, tiny movement she made and with each seductive presentation of her lovely tits, she slowly encouraged him to become just a little bit harder. "Just a little bit more…" she thought, as she continued to bring her plaything to an even greater height of arousal – he had to be just perfect before she could dig in.

Koala leaned in, giving Luffy a much better look and simultaneously sliding another inch of his warm, hard cock inside of her. Neither of them could hold back the satisfying groans leaving their lips as the pleasure begun to course through their bodies. Biting down on her lower lip, Koala pinched both of her nipples and twisted them roughly before letting go. Her firm, heavy tits quickly fell downwards and dropped right on top of Luffy who instantly burrowed his face in-between them. His puppy-like eyes, along with a wide, genuine smile appeared from below her mounds and stared back up at her. Koala couldn't help but to blush at how ridiculously cute he was.

Shaking her head momentarily, Koala pulled herself out of the brief, hypnotic trance that Luffy's face had put her in and slowly let the rest of his cock inside her wet pussy. With a long, lewd sigh, Koala exhaled in relief as the thick rod pushed her needy walls aside and felt it fill her hungry void to the brim. Sitting still, completely unmoving, Koala placed on of her hands on her groin and felt the small bulge that had formed thanks to Luffy's cock. She couldn't help but to tremble, slightly, as there was not a single spot inside her pussy that wasn't tightly wrapped around his member.

"Holy shit, Luffy…" Koala said, keeping herself steady as to not allow her muscles to buckle. "This cock is fucking amazing!"

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled. "I know, right!?"

"Don't get too cocky, Luffy." Sabo replied, hiding a slight bit of envy from seeing his wife's moment of bliss. "You're still far from…"

"Oh just shut up and stick it up my ass already, silly husband!" Koala interrupted, spreading her butt-cheeks apart and presenting herself before him.

"Yes ma'am!" Sabo immediately replied.

Without a moment of hesitation, Sabo quickly crawled over to her wife and awkwardly guided his hard cock towards her rear. With a few eager and stumbling steps, he finally found a good position and pushed his sensitive member inside, causing Koala to let a long, exhilaratingly lewd and slutty moan. With a confident smirk, Sabo scoffed briefly at the ridiculous worries that had recently been a part of his mind. There was no way she enjoyed his brother's cock more than his own after all.

With two, big, hard and throbbing cocks inside her, Koala was in complete euphoria. She had been so hungry and horny for a good dick the entire evening, and with Nami stealing most of the fun up until now, she was about to go insane. But now, finally, those wonderful, pulsating penises were hers, and there was no chance in hell that she would give them up any time soon. Truthfully, Koala was a bit scared to start; just sitting still was causing her so much pleasure and wonderful feelings that she was almost entering a state of sexual-trance. It was her first time experiencing a threesome, so to call her overwhelmed was an understatement to say the least.

Then, suddenly, Luffy placed his hands on top of her thighs and humped upwards, forcing his cock deep inside of Koala and bouncing her up into the air. A small, startled gasp slipped out of her as the unexpected pleasures rushed into her sex as she was sent flying for a short moment. Before she was able to comprehend what had just happened, her husband pushed into her from behind. One after the other, the cocks thrust into her one at a time, over and over until both Luffy and Sabo had found the perfect rhythm.

"Oooh fuck!" Koala moaned, unable to utter any other form of coherent language to emphasize how good it felt. "That's it, fuck me hard!"

From behind, Sabo had grabbed ahold of her arms, pulled them behind her back and used them as leverage to help aid his fucking. With every thrust he made, he simultaneously pulled her backwards, into his rock-hard cock. She could feel her ass wrap uncontrollably around him as he slid in and out; she just couldn't help it, her body was acting on its own. Just below her, Luffy was keeping her in place by holding onto her thighs as he continued to fuck her. He had such a wonderful view of her big, firm tits as they swung and bounced around so lewdly due to their unified fucking.

Koala had gotten exactly what she wanted; unrestrained, raw fucking that would quench the lust inside her body. She might have underestimated just how intensive it would be, because she could already feel an orgasm approaching. There was not a single moment where both of her holes weren't being filled by a big cock. As soon as Sabo had slid himself out of her ass, Luffy had already burrowed his length deep into her cunt. And as he retreated, Sabo forced himself inside and pushed her tight walls aside with incredible ease. Together, they thrust deep and hard, in and out, over and over again in perfect harmony, slowly pushing Koala towards that sweet, sweet release.

Barely able to even scream her lungs out, Koala could only focus on breathing and making sure she wouldn't accidentally collapse from how weak her legs had become in such a short time. Grunting and moaning, she felt how each thrust pushed her one step closer and closer, until she was flung over the edge while Sabo and Luffy refused to stop. Her orgasm welled up and exploded within her, sending jolts of electricity crackling up her spine and out into every little part of her body. Her brain went blank and all she could feel was the pounding eruption emanating from her crotch.

"Cuuuumming!" Koala roared as Luffy and Sabo continued to fuck her. Her pussy throbbed and tightened along with her ass, wrapping and squeezing down on the two invading cocks inside of her.

Even though her orgasm should've died down at this point, Koala had been denied that relief and, instead, felt her sex begin to plummet towards a second orgasm. Both Luffy and Sabo were visibly exhausted at this point, but neither wanted to falter so soon after just having started. Their faces twisted and grimaced due to the wonderful sensation caused by Koala's tight holes. They were getting awfully close to cumming themselves.

With an eager, hungry grin, Luffy rose from his lying position and sucked in one of Koala's nipples into his mouth and carefully began to nibble on it. A cute, flustered gasp escaped her lips as she felt the prickling sensation in her sensitive tip. Koala's nipples were already beyond hard, but this sudden shock caused her them to perk out even more and inadvertently giving Luffy much more to suckle on. His teeth dug softly into her flesh as he pulled and tugged on her, keeping her breast firmly locked in place while he continued to suck.

A few, small tears of joy trickled down from her eyes and over her blushing cheeks. The pleasure continued to grow inside of her as Luffy pushed up and into her, even harder than before. His firm groin brushed against her clit with every thrust, causing small bursts of frustration to vibrate throughout her pussy. She was so close now. Her voice had grown tired and weak as her previous orgasm refused to fade. She had been cumming all this time, yet something much bigger was approaching, and at an frightening speed.

The three grunted and moaned, bringing each other closer and closer until neither of them could prevent the inevitable. Gritting their teeth, both Sabo and Luffy, at the same time, pushed hard and burrowed their big, hard, throbbing cocks into her tight, wet holes. Their testicles pulled into their groins and only moments later, the massive, thick and boiling loads shot out of them and filled the cumming girl to the brim with semen. Koala gasped and trembled as the hot liquid poured out of them and clung to every inch of her quivering ass and pussy. Small bursts of semen managed to shot out of her as they continued to cum; there was simply no more room left inside of her.

Spent and exhausted, Sabo fell backward and breathed heavily as his cock popped out of his wife and, soon thereafter, went completely limp. Luffy's arms fell to the side as his head crashed into the bed below; he was just as tired as his brother and could barely move an inch. Unlike her partners, Koala had managed to stay upright and was still riding out the final moments of her orgasm. As she sat there, feeling the orgasmic trembles reverberate inside her pussy, she slowly, and cautiously rocked her hips back and forth, squeezing the last bit of cum out of Luffy's cock and tasting the final moments of his erection.

"Looks like you broke out toys…" Nami chuckled as she popped up from the side of the bed. "Good thing you brought spares!" she grinned, wiggling a big double-ended dildo around in front of her.

"Just give me a second, Nami, my legs are still shaking…" Koala replied.

"Nope."

Nami crawled up on the bed and swiftly made her way over to Koala and embraced her in a tender hug and made sure she couldn't simply stumble away. Before she knew it, the trembling girl had Nami all over her, kissing and tugging at her lips, squeezing and caressing her chest. A soft, approving moan slipped out of her as she closed her eyes and returned Nami's earnest approach with her own, eager and passionate kiss.

"Holy crap that's hot!" Sabo chimed in, staring at the two, playful girls.

"Shishishishi! They're sure going at it, and almost like starved puppies!" Luffy laughed. "Look at their wriggling tongues!"

*SMACK* "Quiet, or I cage that cock of yours…" Nami growled after whacking Luffy in the head with the dildo. "And then toss the key away…" Luffy immediately closed his mouth and awkwardly stared in another direction, pretending not to hear what she said.

"Aaah!" Nami suddenly yelped.

With her attention briefly pointed towards Luffy, Koala had snuck herself a taste of Nami's nipples and was currently twirling her tongue around one of them. Nami moaned and placed her hand on Koala's head, urging her closer and pressing her into her breast. The wet, slippery tongue coiled around her tip, hardening it beyond reason. Softly, and carefully, Koala trapped the nipple between her teeth and tugged on it.

"Mmm…" Nami groaned. "That's the spot…"

"I'm a good girl, aren't I?" Koala replied after releasing Nami from the comforts of her warm mouth and grinned "Aaaah!"

Koala moaned in surprised to the sudden pleasure, and before she could say anything else, she found Nami's hand sliding along her soaked slit, teasing and prodding against her tight sex. "Two can play that game…" she teased. Then, without warning, Nami pushed one end of the dildo inside of Koala's pussy and began rotating it slowly. In and out it slid, slowly working Koala up into a lustful frenzy until she simply succumbed to her needs and leaned backwards, presenting herself before Nami with wide-spread legs. With only a few, brief thrusts, Nami had secured her dominance over the horny girl. She absolutely loved the position that Koala had assumed, but Nami had other plans in mind and ordered the eager girl on all four and facing away from her.

On her knees, leaning over her husband and feeling the heat emanate from her flustered cheeks as she stared down at him, Koala impatiently waited for Nami to continue with whatever she was going to do. Positioning herself just like her friend, on her knees and facing away from her, Nami inserted the other end inside her own pussy and slowly backed up against Koala, forcing the dildo to pierce deep into both of them until their cheeks pressed against one-another.

Nami took a moment to appreciate the unique, exhilarating sensation and the near-perfect shape and size of the dildo inside of her before continuing. Even though both herself and Koala pressed aggressively against each other, there was still a bit of wiggle-room inside of their aching pussies for the toy-cock to move around. As a result, both of them could fuck as hard and fast as they could without the risk of either end pushing too deep and causing unnecessary pain.

Slowly, but steadily, both Koala and Nami began to pull away whilst keeping the dildo stuck between them before pushing it back in over and over until they found a pleasurable rythm. Their firm cheeks slapped against each other as they picked up speed, creating louder and lewder sounds as they continued. Their moans and grunts began to mix with the strong, meaty echoes that they were producing, along with the wet, sloppy noise coming from their soaked, throbbing cunts. Just below them, their husbands observed their slutty expressions, relishing every, tiny pleasure-ridden grimace they made.

Reaching back, in between their slapping rears, Koala flipped a switch on the mid-section of the dildo and prepared herself. A strong, buzzing vibration began to resonate from the dildo as it jumped into life, wriggling around inside of them and sending both girls into a state of pure lust and incredible pleasure. Nami was caught completely by surprise and barely managed to keep herself from cumming her brains out the very second the dildo turned on.

As she stood there, on all fours, frozen in place as to not lose control, Nami let herself fall into Luffy's arms and hugged him for dear life as her body trembled. With a victorious grin, Koala playfully pushed herself backwards, forcing the dildo deep inside of Nami and effortlessly nudged her over the edge. Nami, wrapped inside of Luffy's embrace, screamed into his chest as her pussy exploded from the biggest orgasm of the evening. Her hips were shaking and her sex tightened and throbbed wildly around the buzzing and wriggling toy that tirelessly worked on her gushing cunt.

On the opposite end, Koala moaned as she witnessed Nami's massive orgasm and could feel the frantic shaking of her legs against her own. Regardless of how intense it was for her friend, Koala continued to pull and push, sliding the dildo in and out of them at a reasonable pace until she felt that familiar boiling sensation rushing towards her. With a heavy, strong push, she slammed herself into Nami and felt the dildo dig into the very core of her pussy.

Tears of pleasure began to trickle down her cheeks as the exploding sensation in her pussy seized control of her body. Her muscles tensed up, her legs began to shake and her pussy, convulsing and throbbing from the orgasm, began squirting against her friend's, cumming sex. Both Nami and Koala were shaking and moaning on top of their husbands, who hugged their quivering bodies until their orgasms had come to a stop. The two girls, weary from the intense, licentious finale, slumped over and succumbed to their lover's embrace, drained to the core and with an exhausted, satisfied smirk across their faces.

"Holy fucking shit…" Koala whimpered. "I'm so fucking done right now…"

"Good work, hun." Sabo replied, stroking his wife's head. "You get yourself some good rest now."

"Shishishi!" Luffy intervened, chuckling merrily at Nami's silly, cum-drunk expression and gave her trembling rump a couple of firm, playful squeezes. "I think Nami likes your toy!"

"Aaaah…" Nami moaned, feeling her ass being kneaded as the dildo, which was still stuck inside of her, continued to work on her pussy. "P-please t-take it out…" she meekly begged, unable to free herself from Luffy's grasp.

"I think it's the toy that likes Nami." Koala chuckled.

"Maybe we should take it out?" Sabo asked with a slight hint of concern in his voice.

"No..." Koala purred sadistically, pushing the dildo deep inside of Nami and securing it in place. "Let's keep her like that for a while…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Commissioned story**

 **Sexual content:**

Blowjob (double)

* * *

Chapter 4

A calm, soothing sensation washed over Nami as she slowly wriggled to life inside the soft cocoon that she had snuggled herself into. The duvet was extraordinary fluffy and it brushed gently against every part of her sore, yet satisfied body. She was in utter bliss. Their night of debauchery had lasted well into the early hours of the morning and while it was almost lunch-time, Nami refused to be bothered with by how long her decadent sleep had been. She just wanted to stay like this for all eternity. Unfortunately, her dream of a perfect morning was all but shattered thanks to her friends.

Nami was beset on all sides by the rumbling snoring of the two buffoons she had spent the entire night with. Both Luffy and Sabo were lying sprawled out on both side of the bed, occupying as much space as humanly possible and continuously molesting her tender ears with that awful sound. In the background, however, the faint sound of a running shower helped her brain focus on something else. She let out a small, frustrated groan as she realized how freaking amazing a hot shower would be right now. Nami had collapsed rather quickly after Koala had mischievously taken advantage of her while she was trapped within the embrace of her playful husband, so there hadn't been much of an opportunity to clean up.

Hiding below the pillow and wrapping it over her ears to shield herself, Nami roared quietly to herself as the two rump-bags snored on. But, only a couple of minutes after seeking protection inside her fluffy shell, Nami flung herself up into a sitting position and stared angrily at the door in front of her and growled. Her eyes focused, if only slightly, at the size and shape of the rectangular, wooden object and tried to estimate the weight of it.

"Maybe I could use it as a weapon?" Nami asked herself, glancing over at Luffy.

Despite the annoying sound, Luffy was actually quite adorable when he slept; he was just so carefree and precious. Nami couldn't possibly stay too mad at such a cute thing. She reached her hand out toward his head and gently ran her fingers through his hair. This seemed to calm him down slightly, as his snoring was reduced by a tiny amount. Out of sheer curiosity, Nami wondered if she could have the same effect on Sabo; to her surprise, his vocal snoring also began to slowly dissipate as her hand massaged his head.

Nami chuckled softly as she continued to stroke the two boys, watching as a content expression grew across each of their faces. Soon, the room became silent and the only noise that was left was the dim sound of running water. Then, suddenly, she noticed a couple of familiar growths appearing further down from where she was sitting, just below their waists. After a few moments, both Luffy and Sabo had become noticeably erect and caused their duvets to tent above their hardened members. It was an odd yet satisfying sensation having this kind of effect on these two boys, and Nami couldn't help but to feel an inkling of pride sprouting from within.

Her eyes began to wander between the two, soft towers and just couldn't decide which one she thought was more appealing. Nami felt like her husband's endowment should've been the obvious choice, but Sabo had some very pronounced features and enticing qualities that she just couldn't ignore. Ultimately, though, Nami couldn't help but to sneak her hands down both of their bodies and gently fold them over the large, fluff-covered bulges. A modest, yet prominent heat emerged from deep within her loins as she began exploring them, running her fingers up and down their lengths.

Feeling her arousal rise as she played with them, Nami carefully got up on her knees and leaned in towards one of the two cocks. Slowly, and methodically, she rolled the soft duvet to the side, pushing it out of the way and revealed the hidden treasure within. The large, eager cock jumped slightly as the fabric slid off of it. Nami nibbled briefly on her lower lip as she stared at the magnificent member, holding back the urge to simply devour it in a single, swift attack. Instead, she positioned herself between Sabo's legs and lowered herself towards it. When she was just a few inches away, Nami instinctively parted her plump lips and prepared for a quick taste.

Just as she made contact with the smooth cock, sucking a small part of it in between her lips, a voice spoke up and startled her something fierce. "Good morning to you too, Nami."

Nami didn't reply; her face flared up she slowly looked up at him and could feel her heart racing and pounding in her chest. Instead, she simply kept staring into his eyes as she silently stole a couple of licks over his member. Sabo's calm, pleasant grin widened slowly as he watched her tongue slide along the ridge of his cock-head. Nami wasn't shy, not even the tiniest bit, but there was something exhilarating and taboo about sucking on another man's cock when her own husband slept right next to them; that and having been caught completely red-handed, of course.

As excitement began to wrap around her heart, so did her playful hands wrap around the base of his cock and large, firm testicles. Gently, she fondled his bloated nuts and stroked his shaft up and down while leaving kisses all over his drooling tip. Nami quickly ran her tongue over the wet slit, lapping up the escaping precum. As she tasted the delectable fluid, she eagerly enveloped his entire head and sucked greedily on it. With her eyes closed, she raised her hand towards her mouth and began stroking his length with a slow, careful pace.

Nami began to bob her head up and down, taking more and more of his cock with every push she made. Her tongue rolled over every inch of his veiny shaft, covering him with her wet and slick saliva. A few, soft moans escaped her lips as she picked up speed and letting his tip prod the opening to her hungry gullet. Unable to control herself any longer, Nami eagerly pushed herself towards Sabo's groin, letting out a big sigh of lust and his cock slid down her throat. A noticeable bulge formed along her neck as she kept him trapped inside of her. Slowly, but steadily, Nami pushed the remainder of his shaft into her mouth until she had reached the base of his member. She opened her eyes and stared up at Sabo, watching his face grimace with pleasure.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something big and meaty smacked down on top of Nami's face and covered her sight completely. She had been so enthralled by her blowjob that she didn't even notice Luffy approaching her from the side. His big, weighty cock rested on top of her face and she could hear that dorky chuckle she loved so much.

"Hiya, Nami!" Luffy cheered.

"Mmmph…" Nami replied, unable to speak clearly with Sabo's cock still in her throat.

"Sup, Luffy!" Sabo awkwardly said. "Want to join us?"

"Of course! Nami's morning blowjobs are the best!"

"Is that so?" Sabo grinned shrewdly as he returned his attention back to the hungry girl between his legs. "Well, she does seem to be an eager slut…"

With a firm, but gentle grip, Sabo pulled on Nami's hair and slid his cock out of her throat before thrusting it back in. The sudden attack made her gag and cough, causing her gullet to tighten and convulse around him. It was such a pleasant feeling that Sabo couldn't help but to repeat the action a few more times before pulling out. Several, long strands of saliva hung between his cock and Nami's mouth, dangling and wobbling between them.

"Aaah…" Nami moaned lewdly after taking in a big gulp of air. "I'm going to let you off easy…" She paused momentarily, just to lean in and give Sabo's cock a big, hard kiss. "For calling me a slut…" Nami wrapped her lips around his cock-head one more time and swirled her tongue around it before continuing "Just give me more cock…"

"Oh I think we can help you with that." Sabo replied; his grin grew wickedly as he stared back at her with hungry eyes. "We should probably get into a better position so you don't break your neck while sucking." Sabo glanced over towards Luffy momentarily. "Mind helping her down?"

"Aye aye, sir!"

Then, out of nowhere, Luffy grabbed Nami by her sides and simply flung her off of the bed. The surprised girl saw the room spin as she rolled, but also confused and bewildered once it all suddenly came to an abrupt, hard stop as she hit the floor with an audible thud. Fortunately for her, most of the floor surrounding the bed had a very large, soft carpet that eased her fall. Unfortunately, she didn't give the slightest of shits.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Nami roared, soaring up from her undignified position and shook a clenched fist in his direction.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy chuckled, satisfied with his ingenious idea.

"Uhm…" Sabo just stared blankly at Luffy. "Why?"

"Because you told me to!"

"No, I mean, why did you push your wife off the bed like that?"

"She likes it rough!" Luffy proudly stated.

A slight blush appeared on Nami's cheeks. "I DO NOT!"

"On your knees." Luffy simply stated and smiled at Nami.

The faint blush on Nami's face flared up until she was beet-red; she couldn't help but to glance at Sabo as the embarrassment grew. Why did he have to do this in front of him? Reluctantly, Nami went down on her knees and watched as Luffy clumsily crept over to her. As he stepped off the bed, his big, throbbing erection wobbled towards her and came to a halt just a couple of inches in front of her face. She trailed her eyes up along his toned body, over his muscled abdomen, up and beyond his firm chest until she saw his goofy smile.

Luffy took a single step forward, letting his hard cock push against Nami's face until it positioned neatly on top of her once more. He watched his wife's expression slowly changed from an annoyed anger, to a more frustrated look and needy look. Sabo watched from the side, utterly confused as to what was going on; he was expecting her to dig her teeth into his testicles or something. But that didn't happen. Instead, she suddenly shifted her position, slightly, and gave her husband's cock and slow, loving kiss.

"HOW DID THAT WORK!?" Sabo blurted out in sheer objection, causing Nami to blush even more.

"How did what work?" Luffy asked, confused at his brother's reaction. "Doesn't Koala do this for you?"

Sabo's expression changed into one of complete horror. "If I did something like that to her, she'd rip my dick off in an instant…"

"She sounds unreasonable."

"YOU'RE THE UNREASONABLE ONE!" Both Sabo and Nami roared out.

"Shishishishi! I guess!" Luffy simply replied. "Don't get fussy over the tiny details, guys, let's just have some fun!"

Scratching his head briefly in an attempt to understand the utter lunacy that was his brother, Sabo simply hopped off of the bed and joined him by his side. "I will never understand you, Luffy." He shook his head before turning his attention towards the girl below him.

Standing right in front of her, the two brothers grinned with their pulsating cocks pointing straight towards her. Nami felt the heat return to her loins as she inched closer to them and eagerly reached out with her tongue. As her tip brushed against Sabo's cock-head, she could feel a slight shiver running down her spine. Nami puckered her lips and kissed his leaking slit before doing the same to her husband.

Slowly, Nami applied just a little bit more tongue with every kiss she gave, tasting more and more of their lovely cocks and stealing as much precum as she could. Eager for more, Nami spent just a few more moments longer and quickly replaced her teasing kisses with strong, wet sucking. She latched on to her husband's cock, sucking feverishly on his plump cock-head and sliding her tongue all over the sensitive flesh.

Not wanting his dear brother to feel left out, Nami raised one of her hands and closed it around his throbbing shaft and began stroking it lightly. The thick veins covering his length felt so good in her hand that she couldn't help but to switch over to him and give the underside of his cock a nice, slow and firm lick, all the way up to his engorged tip. Just like with Sabo, Nami reached up with her remaining hand and wrapped it around her husband and smeared her saliva all over his shaft, teasing him with a couple of wet, lewd and soft strokes.

Leaning back slightly, Nami watched the two big, throbbing cocks as she jerked them off in front of her. Feeling a bit naughty, she leaned back in and brought the two of them together, making sure they touched before kissing them at the same time. Sabo jerked slightly at her mischievous actions, feeling his brother's tip touch his own. He quickly collected himself and watched as Nami stared back up at him; her tongue rolled lewdly over their meaty tips before she suddenly, and hungrily, shoved them both into her mouth.

Luffy groaned slightly as he felt the wet, wriggling tongue lap all over him as he shared that tight, pleasant confinement together with his brother. Nami felt her pussy ache for attention as she listened to the boys moan. She couldn't really help it, though; she was far too busy pleasing those lovely dicks. With a little bit of effort, Nami manage to bring both cock-heads into her mouth, and just a few, extra inches. Each of them alone was enough to fill her to the brim, but having both of them at once was too much. Her mouth was pushed open and her cheeks bulged as she tried to push the two cocks further inside. Instead, she just ended up looking incredibly silly, with drool leaking out of her like a broken faucet.

"Aaaah…" Nami moaned as she retreated backwards. "Fuck… You boys are massive! I just want to suck on both of your cocks at the same time, all day and night…" Her hands moved back and forth along their veiny shafts. "But you're just too big for that."

"That's fine; you're doing great. Just take us one at a time! Luffy smiled and gently brushed his hand over her head.

Her heart was racing, her pussy was throbbing and her entire body shivered with an unrivaled excitement as her husband complimented her. She would never expose her submissive personality under and other circumstance, but she just couldn't hold it back and longer. With a lewd, hungry moan, Nami lunged forward and pushed her husband's cock as far down her throat as she could. Her tongue massaged the underside of his shaft as she pushed him further down her gullet, until her nose buried into his groin. With great effort, Nami pushed her tongue out of her mouth and began to lick all over his heavy testicles. Her right hand rested against his thigh, while the other continued to stroke Sabo's cock with an uneven pace.

Feeling her lunges begin to burn from the lack of oxygen, Nami slowly slid the cock out of her throat and released a satisfied groan as it popped out of her mouth. "Mmmmm!"

As Nami closed her hand around her husband once more, stroking him with an almost desperate speed, her attention was diverted back to his hung brother. With hazy eyes, lust-filled eyes, she stared at the tasty length and bit her lower lip before sliding it into her mouth. Slowly, but steadily, she bobbed back and forth over his cock-head, sliding her tongue back and forth against his frenulum. She brought her left hand to her mouth and began stroking him up and down in parallel to her sucking. Inch after inch disappeared into her as she forced more cock into her mouth.

After a final push, Nami plunged his entire cock down her throat and gagged hard around him. Her hand enveloped his big balls, feeling them tightening and pulling up to his groin. Nami tugged on them softly, teasing and kneading them in her hand as she choked on his fat cock. Sabo moaned hard as his length pulsated and jerked inside her wet, fleshy prison. She refused to move away and kept him locked up inside of her, regardless of how much she needed air. Finally, after another minute of teasing, Nami couldn't last any longer and quickly pulled away from him, sliding him out of her.

Her hand travelled back up his cock and collected most of the sticky strings of saliva hanging between the two and used them as lube while she stroked up and down his throbbing shaft. Content with her work, Nami shifted over to Luffy and began sucking hard on his leaking cock-head. She stared up at him and watched as he gritted his teeth. His tip was sensitive and she knew that perfectly well. While her hand pleasured his hard shaft, Nami continued to suck and lick all over his weakest areas, teasing him to the brink of madness.

Luffy's legs began to tremble as his wife continued to torment his sensitive tip; it was almost too much to take. After a few moment, Luffy had had enough and grabbed Nami by her hair and forced his cock deep inside of her, causing her to moan loud and triumphantly. He didn't stop there, though, and pulled out right away, just to thrust back into her. Over and over, he pulled on her hair, forcing her to suck his cock at his preferred tempo.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun, Luffy!"

"Oh, hahaha! Sorry!" Luffy replied as he snapped back to reality.

"Aaaaah!" Nami moaned and gasped for air as her husband released her from his grasp. "Oh fuck…"

"I never thought you would be this much of a slut, Nami…" Sabo grinned down at Nami and grabbed a big chunk of her hair and guided her towards him. "Now open wide and suck my cock!"

"Oh eys, please, let me suck on your cock so I can drink your tasty cum…"

"Holy shit!" Sabo blurted out, not prepared for such language. "You. Are. Fucking. Amazing!"

"Shishishishi! You're too easily impressed Sabo. I'm sure Koala would do the same if you just dared to ask."

"I wish… It's usually the other way around, haha…" Sabo laughed nervously.

"You suck her cock?" Luffy asked, being completely serious.

A small thud could be heard coming from below as Nami's face crashed into the floor from the sheer stupidity of Luffy's question. "You fucking idiot…" She muttered.

"What?" Luffy asked surprised.

"I don't think I have the capacity to lower my intellect to your level, just to make you understand how much of a muppet you are, brother…"

"ANYWAY." Nami stood back up on her knees, determined to continue. "You, Luffy, will stay completely quiet until I'm done. Is that clear?"

"Okay!"

"Good…" Nami sighed, clearing her mind from all the dumb she had witnessed. With a pleading expression, Nami looked up at Sabo as she spread her legs and arched her back, making herself look as much of a slut as she could. "Will you let me suck your fat cock?"

"Go right ahead, you hungry little whore." Sabo replied with a near juvenile excitement.

With a long, lewd "aaah", Nami parted her lips and opened her mouth for Sabo, inviting him inside her wet and warm hole. The older brother quickly replied by pulling the eager girl towards him and sliding his throbbing cock down her throat. His fingers tightened around her hair, securing his grip before thrusting his hips back and forth. Nami groaned happily as Sabo began fucking her mouth, slowly and carefully, feeling his long and thick member push its way down her gullet.

Her tongue wriggled below the meaty invader, tasting every single inch she could reach and making sure that she was the best cock-sleeve she could possibly be for him. On his side, Luffy stood and watched as his wife moaned around his brother's big, hard cock, enjoying the view as his own cock was being stroked by her free hand. Normally, such a sloppy handjob wouldn't be enough to keep him going, but watching her suck cock excited him to no end. So much in fact that he couldn't help but to thrust into her hand as he felt his testicles tighten.

As Sabo grabbed her head with both hands, Nami just let him use her however he wanted and slid a hand down to her wet pussy and began rubbing herself. In and out, faster and faster Sabo fucked, pushing his cock deeper and deeper until he was literally slamming her face against his groin. His big testicles swung back and forth, slapping her chin with every thrust he made. Nami could feel his cock grow bigger inside of her, pulsating and jerking more and more. It was obvious that he was about to cum.

Quickly, before it was too late, Nami raised her hand, from her pussy, up to Sabo's thigh and pushed herself away from him, leaving his massive cock throbbing and jumping wildly in the air. With a mischievous grin, Nami grabbed his cock slid her hand up and down his length with a firm, but slow pace. Her attention shifted over to Luffy as she wrapped her lips around his cock and started sucking desperately on it, rolling her tongue around the tip.

Nami bobbed her head back and forth, sucking and stroking her husband at the same time, pumping his hard cock and staring him straight in the eyes. He looked back down at her pleading, begging expression and groaned softly as she worked him closer to his orgasm. The strain on his face was growing more and more apparent as her tongue coiled around his hardening shaft and her mouth sucking at the sensitive head.

Realizing that Luffy was getting close, Nami stood up on her took a more revealing, squatting position and spread her legs as wide as she could. Her pussy was dripping with need, aching and throbbing for the slightest touch. However, it wouldn't take all that long before she could satisfy her own needs, but first, she just had to make these cocks cum all over her.

Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a figure appeared behind Sabo. Neither of them had noticed that the shower had been turned off some time ago. Who could blame them? They were far too busy enjoying themselves to notice something that insignificant.

"Hey, guys." A voice appeared. "What are you all doing?" Koala snuck her arms around her husband and peeked her head out from his side to get a better look.

"Aaaah!" Sabo yelped, completely oblivious to Koala's arrival. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Hiya, Koala!" Luffy cheered between his grunting moans.

"Woops." Koala stuck her tongue out teasingly. "Looks like you're about to cum… Do you want to cover this little slut with your big load, dear?" A wicked grin grew across her face as she looked down at Nami who was completely focused on sucking Luffy's cock, desperately trying to keep herself from blushing too much. Koala's presence had made this much too embarrassing for her.

"Y-Yes!" Sabo moaned in reply.

"That's a good boy…" Koala purred, reaching around his waist and swatting away Nami's hand from his cock. "Rub that pussy for us, Nami, and beg for my husband cum!"

Completely enthralled in the moment, Nami couldn't help but to comply with great enthusiasm. She quickly pulled away from Luffy and popped his cock out of her mouth. With one hand cupping her left breast, massaging and kneading it, Nami reached down towards her needy cunt with her free hand and began masturbating feverishly in front of her friends. She moaned lewdly as she put herself on display, rubbing and fingering her pussy as hard as she could.

"Please let me taste his cum!" Nami begged.

Koala grabbed Sabo's cock and stroked him hard and fast, aiming his plump cock-head towards the girl beneath them. "You can do better, slut!"

"Please, I beg of you, Koala! Please allow this whore to taste your husband's thick semen!"

"That's much better…"

"Aaaaaaah…" Nami opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as far as she could, angling her face upwards and prepared for her reward.

"I'm going to cum!" Luffy groaned as he stroked his cock in front of Nami.

"Me too!" Sabo joined.

"Yes, cover my face with your thick sperm!"

With a few, final strokes, Koala forced her husband over the edge and watched as the thick, boiling ropes of semen shot out from his tip. His cock jerked furiously in her hand, pumping over and over again, sending more and more ejaculate flying through the air. Nami gasped as the cum landed all over her face, clinging to her skin like hot glue. The sensation drove her wild with lust, and with every string of cum that connected; a shivering moan escaped her lips.

Nami's fingers worked her throbbing pussy as fast as they could, quickly pushing her towards that much needed orgasm. Her legs began to shake as it rushed towards her and she found it very difficult to keep her balance in check. But, just as Sabo had emptied his testicles all over her, Luffy roared with a rugged grunt. He pushed forward, thrusting his cock through his hand and came hard. Another volley of creamy semen flew through the air and hit Nami right in her face. If she hadn't instinctively closed her eyes the very second he came, she would've most likely been blinded by the massive load.

As the thick strings covered her eye-lids, Nami felt her orgasm erupt from inside her pussy, sending her into a frenzy of pleasure. She screamed loudly as she came, feeling the juices squirt out of her with a tremendous force. Her pussy throbbed and convulsed as she continued to cum, wrapping and clinging onto the fingers she had lodged inside of her. As the last shots of semen landed neatly on top of her tongue, Nami felt her brain go completely numb as she tasted that familiar flavor.

With her last ounce of control, Nami let the large pool of cum roll around her tongue as she showed it to the three above her. After making sure each of them had seen just how much she had collected, Nami closed her mouth and swirled the semen around her tongue a last time and sighed happily. The salty, sticky liquid sent shivers down her spine as it slid, slowly, down her throat. With a lazy, drunk expression on her Face, Nami opened her mouth and showed her friends that she had swallowed it all. "Thank you for the meal…"

"Fuck…" Sabo sighed with great relief. "That was incredible…"

"Hah… I know right?" Luffy groaned, feeling his wife suck the remaining cum off of his aching cock.

"Husband."

"Yeah?"

"I need you to fuck me, right now!"

"Can I have a couple of minutes first?"

"NOW!" Koala demanded, completely overcome with a desperate need for cock.

"Yes, dear…"

As Koala dragged her husband, by his ear, and literally tossed him into bed, Luffy simply stared in awe at the girl's physical strength. He chuckled quietly to himself; it was quite funny watching her wrestle him into submissive. Below him, having just finished sucking, Nami tried to clean her cum-covered face just so she could see what was going on; it didn't go that well, sadly.

"As much as I would've loved to join them…" Nami spoke, feeling all the semen slowly running down her cheeks. "I need you to carry me to the bathroom so I can clean this mess up…"

"Aww… But you look so great like this!" Luffy pouted briefly.

Hiding her swelling joy, Nami bit down on her lip to keep herself from smiling too much. He was not going to get that satisfaction out of her. "And if I let you fuck my ass and…" Nami barely had the chance to finish her question before Luffy had grabbed her in his arms and quickly rushed her over to the bathroom. It was simply an offer he could not refuse.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sexual content:**

Doggy style, sex, anal & teasing.

* * *

Chapter 5

Luffy stumbled slightly as he hurried into the bathroom and almost stubbing his toe into the doorstep as Nami clung to his body for dear life. In the background, they could hear the other couple fumbling around in bed with excitement in their voices. Despite this being a small vacation where they could spend the majority of the time where all four could be fucking each other like bunnies, having your husband, or wife, to yourself wasn't all that bad either.

Looking around inside the expansive bathroom, Luffy contemplated what to do with the woman in his arms who was in urgent need of sperm-removal. In a fit of brilliance, however, the puzzled man got the bright idea of simply doing one thing at a time until all problems were solved. As a result, Luffy picked up a towel and, more or less, dropped it on Nami's face, spun around, nearly slamming her head into the wall, awkwardly closed the door with one of his feet, put the dizzy girl down on the sink-counter and turned the lights on without any major incidents occurring.

As the naked woman cleaned her face with the soft, fluffy towel, Luffy snuck a few glances all over her body and felt his cock ache with a renewed vigor. Her breasts were being squeezed between her arms; they appeared much, much larger than they were and moved around so enticingly. Her nipples were hard and pointed straight out, most likely due to a combination of arousal and the slightly damp and chilly air thanks Koala's shower.

With his gaze trailed downwards, following the curves of her ribcage, down the slight dip of her sides, Luffy just had to stop, momentarily, and take good, long look at her slim, impeccable waist; her skin almost seemed to hug her modest muscles. Feeling the impatience begin to grow in his groin as his vision graced the borders to her sex, Luffy inched forward and placed his hands on Nami's thick thighs. His advances were met with a mischievous grin from his wife, who had just regained her eyesight,

"Oh my… Aren't you the eager one, my perverted husband?" Nami teased, biting down on her lower lip as she spread her legs for him. "Are you horny for my tight pussy?"

With a confidant smile and a determined expression, Luffy simply stepped in between her legs and leaned in towards her. Without a word, he placed his lips against hers and stole a long, warm and tender kiss. He wrapped his arms around her body; his hands brushed up and down her smooth skin, her seductive curves and, suddenly, grabbed onto her provocative flesh and pulled her into his embrace. Their kiss lasted for a good, long while, but once it was over and Luffy slowly moved away from her, Nami couldn't help but to follow suit; she didn't want it to end just yet.

"Is it that obvious?" Luffy grinned, pushing his cock against Nami, teasing her wet, excited sex.

"Mhmm…" Nami moaned back at him with arms locked around his neck and her legs coiling around his waist.

"But I am not the only one hungry for some fun, am I?" Luffy continued, teasing his wife with a light chuckle.

"Enough with the adorable smugness and just fuck me silly already…"

Without warning, Luffy lifted Nami up from the counter, turned her around and let her feet settle on the heated floor. He took a small step forward, letting his throbbing length slide in between her legs. It pressed against her wet lips, pulsating and teasing her subtle arousal and turned it into a raw, desperate need. She could feel his strong, masculine hands on her hips slowly traveling up her sides, stopping only momentarily to explore her slender physique. Slowly, yet steadily, he continued his advanced upwards, brushing against the borders to her large chest.

Nami sighed as Luffy begun nibbling along her neck, sucking and biting her gently while fondling her sizeable tits. The tip of his fingers clenched down on her nipples, pulling, squeezing and twisting them carefully, slowly pushing Nami beyond her limits. She could feel his hips moving back and forth, very slightly, making his big, hard cock slide in between her needy lips. One of his hands moved up from her chest and towards her neck; his fingers rested, momentarily, against her throat.

Luffy suddenly bit down, gently, on Nami's ear, causing her to yelp out in surprise and lust. She could feel her legs grow weak as his teeth gnawed softly on her weak spot. As he leaned back and away from her, he simply placed his hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her down against the sink. It didn't take much force to make her submit to his will, to have her present herself for him. Nami turned her head backwards and watched his toned body towering over her; he was smiling so confidently. Her legs spread instinctively – she was so ready.

A small, needy grunt snuck out from between her lips as his rigid manhood pressed against her once more. The firm, warm cock-head prodded her pussy, slowly piercing the tight, wet walls until it simply popped inside. A wave of pleasure crashed through her body as the distinct, spiking sensation shot straight into her brain. Her body jerked momentarily and her toes dug into the floor beneath her. He didn't stop there, however.

The big, hard, throbbing cock slid further and further into her hungry cunt, grinding and teasing the most sensitive spots of her tightening walls. More and more of his shaft entered her, and he was so slow and meticulous about it. Nami was struggling to muster enough strength to keep herself from begging him to just shove it inside her already. Of course, Luffy knew what he was doing and just kept applying more and more pressure. He loved teasing her like this and slowly pushed her towards the point where her restraint would crumble under the weight of her growing arousal.

"You didn't answer my question, Nami." Luffy simply stated, keeping his cock buried halfway in.

"Christ… You're such a brat, you know that?" Nami grunted. She tried to push herself backwards and into his wonderful cock, but he kept her pinned down with his arm. "Can't you tell how much I need you from how wet I am?"

"But I want to hear you say it."

"You complete bag of ass…" Nami muttered to herself, holding back a delightful chuckle as she felt a small, subtle blush growing on her cheeks. "I am really hungry for you massive cock."

"Shishishishi! That's a good girl."

"You're such an aaaaAAH!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Luffy thrust into her and slammed his testicles into her aching clit. Nami gasped as the sudden assault took her by surprised; the intense sensation spread through her body like raging fire, searing her senses with an uncontrollable, burning pleasure. As his cock came to a halt inside of her, having just lightly kissed the entrance to her womb, Luffy pulled out of her and readied himself for another push.

Nami grabbed onto whatever she could find, hoping to keep herself somewhat upright as knees began to wobble. His cock came plunging into her with full force, pressing her against the wooden counter and towards the wall-sized mirror in front of her. She moaned and grunted with every single thrust he made. Pleasure was quickly taking control of her body, molding twisting her expression into that of pure lust. Nami couldn't care less about what sort of lewd, perverted look she had on her face, or what sort of slut she might become if he keeps this up, all that mattered was his cock fucking her tight pussy.

Meaty, slapping sounds began to echo inside the bathroom as Luffy sped up. Without the shower running, the sounds became much louder and even more distinct. So much so that there was no way in hell that Sabo and Koala couldn't hear all the wonderful noises they were making. Every delicious sound bounced off of the walls with such ease and quickly came back to them. It assaulted their ears, fueling their rising lust, provoking even harder thrusts and lustful grunts.

Nami stared into the mirror in front of her; her face was red with embarrassment, not because she was shy, but because she could see every little detail of her slutty grimaces. She could see Luffy standing behind her as well, thrusting in and out of her, grunting and grinning so proudly right back at her. The otherwise impersonal doggy style position became so much more intimate as their eyes connected through the reflection. Nami's heart was racing. She was being fucked so viciously, almost like she was being used like a mere object for sexual gratification. Yet, she could see her husband staring back at her, straight in her eyes, with such a loving, caring expression.

His fat cock rammed into her, over and over, faster and faster; she wasn't given a single moment to calm down. It was a constant acceleration, and Nami couldn't for the life of her settle her senses for a single pace; Luffy wouldn't let her. No matter how much faster he got, how much harder he fucked her, Luffy would shift his position slightly, alter the depth of his thrusts and brush just a little harder against various spots inside of her.

The veins on his shaft, the firm ridge-line of his cock-head, and the weighty testicles slamming into her were just a few of the things that made her pussy tighten with such an eager strength. Her walls wrapped all around him, squeezing him as hard as possible. Moaning and gasping, Nami gritted her teeth as she felt her second orgasm of the day approach; this made it all that worse as Luffy decided to slowly pull out of her.

"Aaah…" Nami moaned with a vocal frustration as she felt her pussy cling to the retreating cock. "No, don't pull it out…" She begged.

But, unfortunately for her, Luffy popped out of her, leaving her wet cunt throbbing and aching for more. Instead of pushing it back in, Luffy took the tip of his cock and pressed it in-between her lips, sliding it up and down while her trembling hole begged for more. Nami tried to push herself into his cock but his hand was still pinning her down against the counter. She gnawed on her lips, groaning and whimpering as she silently cursed at her sadistic husband.

Just as Nami was about to start begging him to continue, she noticed a slight grin on his face and a subtle, tickling sensation against her rear. His big, hard cock, slick with all the juices from her pussy, was prodding against her back door. A modest shiver ran up her spine as he leaned in towards her, applying more and more pressure against her hole. Goosebumps began to dot her skin as she felt her ass give way for his cock. It slid slowly inside, gently pushing her walls part and covering them in her own, lewd juices.

Nami groaned with great relief as the frustration left her body; she began to relax as his cock continued to push into her, until his testicles rested against her throbbing pussy. She looked at him, in the mirror, with a pleading expression, urging him to fuck her silly. Luffy replied in earnest. In just a single, brief moment, he had pulled back and left only his bloated, throbbing cock-head inside of her, and already thrust himself back inside. His heavy balls began to slap against her swollen lips as his shaft pierced her ass over and over again

"Yes! Fuck me harder, Luffy! Fuck my ass raw!" Nami moaned at the top of her lungs, not caring if the other couple could hear her lust-filled voice.

Nami raised her hips and lowered her upper body, presenting herself to her husband as much as she could. Noticing Nami's change in posture, Luffy pulled his hand from her back and grabbed onto her plump, firm rear. He pushed and pulled on her, forcing her into his thrusts, forcing his veiny cock into her tight hole. His breath was growing more and more rugged as he continued to fuck her, to the point where his grunts began to drown the lewd, wet and sloppy sounds of their flesh smashing into each other.

Then, as Luffy reached the point of no return, he quickly pulled out and rammed into Nami's pussy and pushed her into the counter. Gritting his teeth, Luffy dug his fingers into the ass in front of him and felt his testicles contract and pull into his groin. His cock swelled and jerked furiously as his semen rushed through his shaft, until it exploded out of his engorged tip. Nami barely had any time to react to him changing holes so quickly and, now, his sperm poured into her with a tremendous force and with apparent end in sight; she had been flipped like a switch.

"FUUUUUCK!" Nami roared, feeling her body grow riged and tense as her muscles strained a she succumbed to her own orgasm. "Cuuuumming!"

With every sticky rope of steaming cum clinging to the insides of her pussy, Nami jerked wildly and uncontrollably. Her juices gushed out of her with a tremendous force and poured over her husband's groin and thighs. Her toes began to curl as her feet left the ground and her face twisted and contorted with unparalleled joy. The overwhelming pleasure in her sex crackled throughout her body, up her spine and forced her back to arch, sending her perky tits flying up from the sink.

Leaning in, having just deposited the last of his seed inside her pussy, Luffy pulled his cumming lover up from the counter and embraced her body in a tight hug. Nami felt his soothing, tender warmth calm her quivering soul, helping her shaking body settle into a more relaxed and pleasant tremble. She leaned her head backwards, letting it rest against his strong, firm shoulder and his soft, warm cheek.

"That was amazing…" Luffy sighed as he hugged the woman in his arms. "Your pussy is still squeezing my cock…"

"It's STILL amazing, silly…" Nami chuckled slightly, caressing his other cheek with her left hand. "I hope you're ready for round number two."

"Woah! Already? Let me rest for a minute first, please, haha…"

"Nope. I want you on the floor now, mister." Nami grinned and pulled herself free from his grasp, just to give herself some room to turn around and face him. "There's still so much more cum in those big, bloated balls of yours..." Nami paused momentarily, wrapping her hand around his testicles and squeezing them with a firm grip. "And I'm going to milk them dry, honey…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi there! Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it as well! If possible, I recommend leaving a few words of feedback as it will benefit both me and yourself in the long run. Constructive criticism is something I value criticism a lot as it not only helps me improve as a writer, but it will also produce higher quality stories. If you want to support me further and be the most amazing person in the world, check my profile for more information!

If you'd like to contact me regarding my stories, or if you just want a friendly chat about anything, hit me up with a PM and I'll get in touch with you as soon as I can. I love talking new people and maybe make a new friend now and then! I'm very open-minded, friendly and don't mind lewd topics, regardless if you're a guy or a girl.

Stay awesome!


End file.
